The Boyfriend
by WriTeRgRl412
Summary: Edward is the main lead in the school musical, The Boyfriend. Bella works backstage as the makeup manager. Edward is assigned to Bella for hair and makeup and sparks fly. First chapter is a preview. Enjoy!
1. Preview

Tell me what ya'll think.

She watched him from the corner of her eye. He was perfect, laughing and dancing backstage. He was the main lead in the school musical. She began to get a headache from not blinking and looked away. She first met him when she was working backstage. He was assigned to her. Each day for the next week, she would do his hair and makeup. He made her laugh with such ease. She tried to ignore the fact that she liked him, but by the end of the first day, she knew it was hopeless.

I know its small, but I want to know whether I should continue or not. Thanks!


	2. Day 1

I thought I'd just continue and see where it goes…

Bella and her best friend, Alice, had been doing theater makeup for 2 years now. They looked forward to the first dress rehearsal where they would meet everyone. Bella and Alice were assigned 5 people each. Bella's list consisted of: Jacob, Jasper, Jessica, Mike, and Edward.

The first dress rehearsal meant that everyone was to be in makeup with their hair and makeup done. Bella already really knew Jacob, Jessica, and Mike. Jessica was Edward's partner the female lead in the show. Bella was honored that she got to handle the two main character's hair and makeup. The drama teacher walked over to Bella to tell her that she was the makeup manager. Bella then told Alice who started jumping up and down, squealing, while Bella tried to hush her.

Bella and Alice started their first person's makeup. Bella started with Mike. He had done a previous show and Bella had done his hair and makeup for that show. Mike gave her a hug before sitting down in front of the mirror and lights. They made small talk as Bella applied his foundation, blush, and hair gel.

"I'm really glad you're doing my makeup. I was worried some newbie seventh grader would do mine."

Bella laughed,

"Yeah well, I'll make sure as the _makeup head_ that I'll always do your makeup."

"You're the head? That's great!" Mike exclaimed. He stood up to give her a hug. As he did, the water from the top of his head dripped onto her. "Sorry."

"It's just water." She shrugged.

Bella and Alice made small talk throughout. Bella had already finished 4 out of her 5. As she waited for Edward, Alice finished her 5th person, Rose. Alice sat down on the chair, next to Bella. She began perusing through Bella's computer for some music. Finally Edward came out dressed in a blue pinstripe collared shirt with white pants and white suspenders. He sat down in Bella's now vacated seat.

"So I'm Edward."  
"I figured as much. Are you always going to be this late?"

"What? You don't like the fashionably late?"

"What you're wearing is anything but fashionable." Bella laughed.

"You got anything good on there?" Edward asked pointing to her laptop.

"Feel free to choose something."  
As Edward started to look through her music list, Bella and Alice made small talk about how since Bella was the head, she would have to stay behind during the shows to clean up and organize.

"Oh wow! I can't believe you have this!" Edward exclaimed

"What are you talking about?"  
_"Shout, Shout, let it all out. These are the things I could do without._"

"I love this song." Edward said.

"Me too."

"Do you have any hard rock on here?"

"Yeah," Bella said as she typed into the computer, "here."

Another song started as Alice watched Bella and Edward talk and laugh. She reached for the computer.

"Don't change the song." Bella said.

"Oh, I won't. I'm just checking my email." Alice smiled.

"Here, scoot forward and put your head in between your knees." Bella said before taking the water sprayer and wetting his hair. She took the comb and raked through. She then applied the gel to her hands and ran her fingers through his hair. She couldn't help but notice how soft his messy hair was.

Alice had replaced Bella's computer on the counter, the background now facing Edward. It was a picture of Bella and a boy.

"Boyfriend?" Edward asked Bella.

"No, oh no, he's my friend from before I moved." Bella said. She turned to Alice, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to check my email." Alice smiled again.

Bella finished Edward's makeup and hair. She wished him luck before turning to talk to Alice.

"So, what's up?" Alice asked, sitting on top of the counter, swinging her legs.

"Nothing, I just have to clean all this up."  
Alice hopped down to help Bella clean up the makeup room. After Alice left, saying how sorry she was that she couldn't stay, Bella remained backstage taking care of makeup mishaps and touching up lipstick. As she tried to get a glimpse of the stage, she saw Edward on the other side of the backstage. She bit her lip, knowing she had fallen, fallen hard.


End file.
